A New Graveyard
by Ebony-Ink-Stain
Summary: Armin began to panic. They weren't safely behind Wall Rose. In fact, the Walls didn't even exist here. "Where are we?" he gasped. Eren shrugged, "Maybe just another graveyard to be buried in."
1. Strangers at the Door

Bliss was the one word she could use to describe it. That unadulterated feeling of everlasting love, knowing that no matter what, he would always be by your side. No matter what health, financial, or emotional issues you faced, the man you love would be with you for the rest of your life….unless you killed him first.

Very few people mention that bliss included dreams of premeditated murder.

"I'm going to kill him," Grace muttered. "I'm going to kill him if it's the last thing I do."

She TOLD him she didn't do socks. Told him that if he wanted matching socks, that he would have to do it himself. She never lied to him. Never told him she would do them. Grace had no clue why he was so frustrated why he couldn't find his other slipper sock (well, she knew, but she forewarned him before the "I do"), only to find out Alphonse ate it.

Didn't have to yell about it, for crying out loud.

"Lord, I could really use some Pizza Hut right now. Preferrably supreme…but without olives."

Ding-dong.

Grace glanced at her watch. "Ten seconds, not bad." She threw herself over the couch and hustled to the door. Unfortunately, what she discovered was NOT the pizza man.

Instead, a young red-head, a brunette, and a (bloody) blonde greeted her at the door. Two of the trio were barely conscious, and the red-headed girl was near tears.

"Please," she begged, "Help us. My friends are hurt, and we don't know where we are. We're lost, I think he'slosingalotofbloodpleaseyouhavetohelp—"

Never in her life had Grace seen so much blood.

"Of course, bring them in. Here, let me help—JAMES!"

She helped the girl bring her friends into the living room. Drops of blood were soaking into the carpet—the boy's breathing was ragged—his friend was starting to wake up—bruised, but not bleeding—not like his friend was—dangit, Grace needed a towel—

"JAMES! I NEED YOU!"

The terror in her voice must have been palpable. Grace had never seen James race down the stairs so fast. "Grace, what's—"

"GET ME A TOWEL! NOW!"

"Grace, what the he—"

"TOWEL! NOW!"

James bolted toward the linen closet as the brunette began to stir, mumbling "arm in" and asking Sasha (the redhead, Grace supposed) what happened. Sasha had completely lost her marbles. She was sputtering and sobbing, completely incoherent as Grace tried asking her what in the world happened. Something about "Titans". Grace was still trying to decipher as James handed her a towel, telling her he was going to call the paramedics.

"No."

Almost everyone jumped as the blonde spoke. Grace was surprised he was even conscious, let alone talking, with all the blood loss. "No please," he mumbled,panicked, "Please…want….live…can….make it—" Violently the blonde retched on the floor.

Grace and James locked eyes. Swiftly he flipped his cell phone and dialed 911.

"I need an ambulance…"

(EXPONENTIALLY LONG COMMERCIAL BREAK HERE)

Armin had felt ill even before the mission. He thought it was just from lack of sleep. Aches and pains, chills; the weather had been colder lately. Armin didn't really think he was getting sick, just his body reacting unpleasantly to the seasons changing. The further the mission proceeded, however, the worse it progressed. He didn't tell anyone though—he couldn't drag everyone down, couldn't be a burden. They would either have to carry him or leave him to die, and he understood which option they would choose.

But when the titan came, and when Armin was so dizzy he could barely stand, he slipped from his post. Right between the titan's fingers.

He wasn't sure what happened next.

The whole world tilted as the men in white lifted him. In the distance he could hear Sasha crying. A hand grabbed his. Yelling, arguing, then the hand let go. Stay awake, Armin thought, stay awake or you'll die. Perhaps they were dumping his body as titan bait. Maybe that was what paramedics were. Weakly he tried to wrestle away, but a hand pushed him down. His breathing became more uneven and ragged, gasping, begging to be let go. Armin wasn't even sure that they could understand him. The hands kept pushing him down. They were trying to kill him, throw him away. Armin didn't want to die—not like this. He began to sob. Armin couldn't help it. He had been through so much, and this was how he was going to die?

"Eren," he choked. "Eren, please."

Warmth. A hand. "Armin, it's okay."

Eren.

"It's gonna be okay," he whispered, "We're going to a doctor. You're gonna be okay."

Slowly, Armin relaxed. Eren was there, his hand firmly grasping his. Safe, Armin thought. I'm safe. He let himself sink into the darkness, Eren's hand a harbor through his fear.


	2. Encounters

Eren watched Armin shift restlessly. Armin had been floating in and out of fevered consciousness, waking to vividly frightening hallucinations. The last time he woke up, Armin began screaming, begging the imaginary titan for his life. He thrashed so much, he pulled out his IV and had to be sedated. The tears still stained his cheeks…

Grace pulled up a chair next to Eren. She wasn't much older than them, not even 10 years. She was still dressed in the sleepwear they found her in (still stained slightly with Armin's blood), even though the sun was stretching with the dawn. Grace glanced at him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. Well that's a stupid question, Grace thought, your friend's in the hospital. You've got to be feeling awesome, right? "I'm sorry," she said, "that's an obvious question."

Eren shrugged.

Silence.

The uncomfortable atmosphere sat for about 10 minutes before Eren broke it. "…is he gonna be okay?"

Grace started. Even though she knew him for only a night, there was something about Eren Yeager that emitted strength. Pain was eroding that unwavering bravery. The inability to help his friend was breaking him. The confidence he carried gave strangers the sense that this man always knew what to do in a battle.

But this was one war he couldn't fight.

So when Eren's voice cracked, Grace realized how much he was truly hurting. The only problem was, she had no clue what to do about it.

"….would you like to get some sleep? I can watch him for a while."

From the death glare he gave her, apparently that was the wrong thing to say. Another awkward moment of silence passed. For some ridiculous reason, Grace opened her mouth again. Maybe it was the terror on his face. Maybe she hated feeling useless. Either way, she couldn't take watching his heartache.

"I won't lie.. I don't know if he'll be okay," she said, watching for Eren flinch, or yell out, or scream at her. He stayed quiet. "…but he's got the best shot here. This is one of the best hospital's in the state. If anywhere can take care of him, it's here."

Eren nodded. He didn't say anything…for a long time…making Grace wonder if he was contemplating her murder. She was just about to make a quick exit when he spoke up. "I just…I hate not being able to do anything." He gulped and began blinking faster. "I've always protected Armin. He's always saved me. We've always helped each other…and now….now I can't do anything." His voice broke. "What kind of friend am I when I'm completely useless!?"

Grace shook her head. "I think….I think people forget that sometimes the best thing we can do is just be there for each other. Sometimes it's just being present in the pain that really matters."

Eren grumbled. "Sounds stupid."

Grace sighed. "Well, you're a guy, so…"

Before Eren could ask her what that was supposed to mean, Armin began to whimper. His eyes glanced sluggishly around the room until they rested on Eren.

"Eren…where am I?" he whispered, voice hoarse. "Where…where's the forest?" Armin's eyes, dulled from illness, looked at Grace. "Who's she?" he mumbled.

Eren stared hard at Grace. "A friend," he said quietly. "Someone we can trust."

Nodding, Armin studied the room. Even when ill, Armin's cogs were always turning. "We're not inside Wall Maria anymore, are we?" he asked. "…we're nowhere near…" His eyes widening ever so slightly, he began to wonder if there were titans in this world too. It was obvious that this was nowhere inside the walls. The medicine was too advanced…and if there was life outside the walls…well, they must certainly not be on Earth anymore. Or at least, Earth how they saw it. However, if there were titans, then it meant that nothing changed. Hell had still surfaced through the cracks.

"The titans…" he whispered. Almost imperceptibly Eren shook his head. Apparently they had already had this conversation with the people here.

Grace nearly growled. "Alright, what are these titans!? You and Sasha were obsessed with them an hour ago, now you won't even talk about it. What in the world is going on?!"

Before either Eren or Armin could answer (or make up an excuse), Sasha's screamed outside the room.

"Get off me!" Someone grunted as if kicked in the gut. Shouts. Sasha yelling again. "I said get the **** off me! Eren! EREN!"

Eren had barely bolted out of his seat before the door opened. A man in dark sunglasses and a suit strode through the door. Behind him, three more men (one with a black eye, another limping) held Sasha captive. Tears streamed down her face, a bruise forming on her cheek. Eren's eyes burned, body tensing as he studied the men. Four of them. Possibly soldiers if they knew how to fight against Sasha (of course, it had been four against one). He didn't know what their clothing meant, but their demeanor signified military police to him. Same smug looks.

"You two. Come with us. Take the two of 'em and let's go." The one in the sunglasses snapped. Instinctively Eren shielded Armin. He glanced down at his hand. Even if Titans didn't exist here, could he still transform? Would his DNA have changed at all? He never had to use his powers to attack humans before. He came close once. Would he have to do it now? He could feel his hand on his lips…

"I'm sorry. What's going on?" Grace asked. Then man in black stared at her, eyes piercing. Cold, calculating eyes, on the hunt for a big prize.

"Nothing you need to worry about," he responded calmly, "Now let me get on with my business." Grace's eyebrows shot up. A look passed across her face. A look that Eren had seen on his mother's face once before.

"I'm sorry. And what does your business have to do with beating up a minor and pulling a sick kid out of the hospital?" she asked, sham sweetness twisting her lips. The man gritted his teeth.

"Government business, lady, now let—"

"Give me your warrant." Grace stepped toe-to-toe with the man. Eren was suddenly reminded of Mikasa splitting a titan's neck. "If you're with the government, you should have a warrant."

"I don't need a warrant for taking these…these…monsters into my custody—" he snapped. A vein was popping in the man's neck. "Now move or I'm—"

"I. Want. A. Warrant," she growled. "And your badge. What are you? FBI? Cops?"

The man froze. Only for a split second, but everyone in the room noticed. "You're not government agents, are you?" she said. Fury blazed in her eyes. No man was going to barge in this room, for any reason, much less some phony agent. Not okay. Not with anybody. Not with these kids.

Suddenly the man threw her against the wall, knocking her against the ground. "GET THE **** OUT OF MY WAY!" he hollered, grabbing Armin and ripping him off the bed. Armin screamed in pain, the IVs tearing out of his skin. Throwing himself across the room, Armin pulled the man out of his grip as James rushed into the room. Before anyone could stop him he slammed sunglasses against the wall.

"Get. Away. From. My. Wife," he whispered, murder in his voice. "Touch her again, I'll kill you." The whole room was frozen. Grace in shock on the ground. Eren cradling Armin as he sobbed in pain. Sasha and the three men slack-jawed. The man in sunglasses unsure of whether to lunge or run.

A nurse made the decision for him. "I called the cops. You—"

With that, the men flew out of the room, leaving as if they never existed. James raced over to Grace, pulling her into his arms.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. Grace just stared at him.

"I didn't think you could do that…" she said. James chuckled.

"Funny thing is….I didn't think so either."

James held her close as they watched Eren help the nurse lift Armin to his bed. Those poor kids. First showing up at their doorstep, bloody and sick, then these freaks chasing after them. Then the delusions about titans. About big naked giants eating humans and driving humanity to extinction. Where were their families? Their friends? What was going to happen to them?

"Where are they going to go?" James asked. He glanced down at Grace, only to see that look on her face when Pippin limped onto their doorstep. That look she had when a homeless man walked by the restaurant, starving and cold. That same look she was giving him now, a sinking feeling that he was in for a long argument.

"…oh no…"


End file.
